Showers
Showers is a fan character. Character bio Showers is a blue elephant wearing a firefighter's hat, as he works as a firefighter. He is really competent on his job, is a really quick thinker, and knows how to make his firefighting team work well. He can even take advantage of his trunk as a secondary hose, though it is usually less effective due to him having to suck up some water and is often used in tandem with the firefighters' hose to simply quicken the extinguishing process. Unfortunately, he is really, really sensitive to anything he sees as fire (yes, even Fyre's hair) that he would quickly try to extinguish it if he saw minor or "fake" fires. This often results in bothering others or causing a bigger problem. Outside his job, Showers usually spends his time taking care of his plants. He even considers his own garden as his very own "valuable" treasure, not only because it is a rather wide garden, but also because he keeps plants of various kinds and rarities. He will either break down into tears or end up getting angry if his garden is ruined. Showers is also often seen trying to stop anything that can potentially cause fire, like Mime's certain tricks and fireworks. However, this often backfires on him. Showers's episodes Starring roles *Water Relief *Cold Showers *For Water It's Worth Featuring roles * You're Fyred * Beaver Batter * Fired To Work * Have a Bite Night * Caught on Camera * Can't Take the Pressure *Fetch a Quail of Water * Burning Jealousy * Something in the Way You Spook * Burning Calories * Up Great Height * Jolt to a Top Appearances *Paw and Order *Fight Fyre with Phyre *Because You're Famous *Pain-Ball *Number One Fanatics *Don't Book Now *No Hard Felines *The Missing Lynxes *Un-Uni-Rabbit *Hear We Go *Doggone Kitty *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness Deaths #Water Relief: Compressed into his hat when Leif lands on him. #Fired To Work: Burnt to the bone. #Caught on Camera: Chopped into pieces by Fliqpy. #Fight Fyre with Phyre: Dies when building collapses. #Can't Take the Pressure: Killed in the studio's collapse. #Something in the Way You Spook: Smashes head open against a wall. #Up Great Height: Crushed by the suspended platform. #For Water It's Worth: Shredded by a propeller. #No Hard Felines: Sliced by a ladder. #Hear We Go: Killed in the explosion. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness: Burned alive or killed by the crumbling restaurant. #Jolt to a Top: Impaled by a pole. Kill count *Renee: 4 ("Water Relief", "Have a Bite Night", "Burning Jealousy", "Pain-Ball") *Fyre: 4 ("Water Relief", "You're Fyred", "Fight Fyre with Phyre", "Burning Calories") *Phyre: 1 ("Water Relief" along with Leif) *Petunia: 1 ("Cold Showers") *Handy: 1 ("Beaver Batter") *Amp: 1 ("Have a Bite Night") *Laika: 1 ("Caught on Camera") *Commy: 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure") *Neo: 1 ("Pain-Ball") *Pierce: 1 ("Pain-Ball") *Chroma: 1 ("Pain-Ball") *Tide: 1 ("For Water It's Worth") *Sweet: 1 ("For Water It's Worth"'' along with Wasabi'') *Brass: 1 ("For Water It's Worth" along with Wasabi) *Ace: 1 ("For Water It's Worth") *Poachy: 1 ("Un-Uni-Rabbit") *Disco Bear: 1 ("Fetch a Quail of Water") *Mew: 1 ("Hear We Go") *Maya: 1 ("Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness") Trivia *His hat is the same one seen in the official HTF episode "Who's to Flame?". *Fyre and Renee are his most frequent victims. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Elephants Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Season 70 Introductions Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die